Building A New Life
by Kuma
Summary: Buffy gets an unexpected surprise. She turns to the only person she knows she can trust.
1. Default Chapter Title

Building a New Life  
by Kuma  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I never will. Wait, maybe if I become rich. Nevermind, I never will. The characters belong to Joss, Fox, etc. I own no one.  
  
  
  
  
Buffy walked slowly down the aisle. She took a deep breathe. She was nervous of what would happen when it was all over with. Buffy stopped. Her eyes darted back and forth, seeing if anyone was watching her. After she was sure that no one was watching her, she continued walking.  
  
She stopped and peered at the shelves. She grabbed a pregnancy test off the beige painted rack and quickly walked back up to the register. She put it on the counter and looked at the cashier.   
  
The cashier gave a questioning look, but rang up the product anyway. "Eight seventy-six," she said as nicely as she could. The girl looked about eighteen and she felt sorry for her. She didn't deserve to get pregnant this young.  
  
Buffy pulled out a ten and shoved it at the cashier. She just wanted to get out of there.  
  
The cashier took it and gave Buffy her change. She dropped the pregnancy test in a bag and handed it to Buffy.  
  
Buffy took it and practically ran out the story. She let out a huge sigh once she was out. She got into her black jeep. She started up the jeep and listened as it roared to life.   
  
She pulled out of the convenient store and drove back to her dorm.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy paced back and forth across her room. The five minutes she had to wait for the pregnancy test to complete seemed like an eternity. She sat down on her bed. What would she do if she was pregnant?  
  
'I missed two months.' Buffy thought. 'What am I going to do? How will I tell mom? I'll become a mom.' More questions raced through her mind. She glanced at the glowing red numbers on her clock. It was past five minutes.  
  
She walked slowly to the bathroom. She wanted to find out if she was pregnant or not, but she also didn't want to find out. She peered down at the sink counter where she had laid the test. She picked it up gently with one hand, but held on to it tight. In the white square, there were two pink lines.  
  
"Oh, God, I'm pregnant." Buffy said out loud. "It can't be." She reached over and grabbed the instructions. She scanned through it. "Not pregnant, one line. Pregnant, two lines." She read out loud. "I'm pregnant," Buffy said in disbelief. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Building a New Life  
by Kuma  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I never will. Wait, maybe if I become rich. Nevermind, I never will. The characters belong to Joss, Fox, etc. I own no one.  
Author's note: Doyle is still alive. Why? Because he's so lovable.  
  
  
"Riley, I have to go to LA," Buffy said. She sat on his bed in his apartment.  
  
Riley looked at her. "Vamp activity? Because you know I could go with you."  
  
The Slayer shook her blonde head. "I need to go visit my dad. I usually spend a couple of weeks with him over the summer," she said. She didn't want Riley to go with her, muchless let him know where she was really going.  
  
He sat on the bed next to her. "When are you leaving?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him. "Tonight. My dad called and told me that in a few weeks he has to go to Washington for business. So, I have to come early."  
  
"When will you be back?"  
  
"A few weeks," Buffy replied softly.  
  
"Okay." He kissed her softly and then she pulled away.  
  
She stood up and walked to the door. "I better go. I have to pack and all."  
  
Riley stood up. "I guess I'll see you later then."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Okay." He stopped her right before she walked out the door.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"You're just not you."  
  
She gave him a smile to reassure him. "I'm fine. I'll see you later." She opened the door and left.  
  
* * *  
  
It took Buffy four hours to reach LA. And then she sat an hour in her car outside of Angel Investigations. Angel was probably out, otherwise he would of saw her car pull up.  
  
'How can I just come here and expect him to accept me here? Remember the last time you were here here? He told you to get out of his town.' She tried reasoning with herself. 'You know he'll always accept you. He'll always be there to help you. If you thought any less, you wouldn't be here right now.' her conscious said back.  
  
Buffy grabbed her purse, keys, and locked the door. She walked to the door. She took a deep breath and opened it. She stepped in. "Angel!" she said startled. He was sitting at his desk. She wasn't expecting him to be there right when she walked in.  
  
He looked at her. "I was wondering when you were going to come in."  
  
"I was just wondering if coming here was a mistake or not," she said truthfully.  
  
He stood up. "It's not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here?"  
  
She glanced around. "I know there's no one else here, but could we go somewhere a little more private?" she asked.  
  
Angel could tell something was wrong. "Sure." He lead her down to his apartment below.  
  
It didn't change much since she was here last. They got out and he lead her to the table.  
  
"Tea?" he asked.  
  
She gave a small smile. "Sure." Buffy set her purse and keys down on the table.  
  
Angel sat down across from her after he put the tea kettle on the stove and got out two mugs.  
  
"So, what's up?" he asked in his deep and soft voice.  
  
She took a deep breathe. "I don't know how I'm going to tell you this."  
  
"Just say it."  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
The room went silent. Buffy was looking at Angel to see what his reaction would be. Angel was trying to figure out if her heard her right. The sound of the tea kettle broke the silence.  
  
Angel got up and poured them both tea. He handed a cup to Buffy and sat down with his.  
  
Buffy drank some and it seemed to relax her nerves. "I don't know what to do," she said softly.  
  
He looked at her. His heart broke when he heard her say that, but he knew that's what he told her to do. "Who's is it?"  
  
"Riley's," she said in a whisper. "We used protection every time, but I guess one slipped."  
  
Angel wanted to strangle Riley for doing this. He also wanted to kill himself because it hurt too much to know that Buffy slept with another guy.  
  
"No one else knows. I told Riley I was going to see my dad. Giles is back in England for the summer and Mom thinks I'm here for vampire activity. Willow and Xander think I'm visiting my dad, too."  
  
Angel took her hand in his. He looked her in the eye and said, "You know I will always be here for you. No matter what."  
  
"I know," Buffy replied. She pulled her hand out from his and wiped her eyes. "I don't know what to do," she said. Her eyes started to fill with water and she wiped them. "I wasn't expecting this. I know anyone else won't."  
  
Angel didn't want to think about it, but he offered her the suggestion anyways. "There are.." he paused. "...other options."  
  
Her emerald eyes grew wide. "I can't believe you would even think that. I would never kill my baby. Never."  
  
Angel nodded. "I didn't want to think that. But I just wanted the option to be said."  
  
Buffy was quiet. She didn't know what else to tell him.  
  
"How long are you planning on being here?" he asked softly.  
  
She looked at his chocolate brown eyes. "A few weeks, maybe, until I figure out what I want to do."  
  
"You can stay here, that is, if you want to."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Angel stood up. "Do you have any stuff with you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's out in the jeep." She took her hand and brushed back a strand of hair off her forehead. Buffy stood up and she went with Angel to get her stuff.  
  
Angel set her suitcases by the bed. "There's a dresser over there that you can put your clothes in," he said pointing to it. "And the bathroom is over there."  
  
Buffy walked over to Angel. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered. She pulled away. She could still feel the tension between them. It wasn't strong, but it was there. She could feel the bruised and buried passion between them rise. It would always be there for as long as they lived.  
  
He looked into her eyes. "You're welcome. I'm here for you whenever you need me. How about tomorrow evening we'll go to the clinic and get a test done, okay? Just to be sure that you are pregnant."  
  
"Okay, that sounds good," She replied softly.  
  
Angel walked to the elevator. "Take a hot bath to relax and get some sleep. You can use the bed. I've got some things I have to take care of."  
  
The Slayer smiled. "You're sure you don't want me to go with? I can still kick some mean demon ass."  
  
The vampire chuckled. "I know. Otherwise Faith or Spike wouldn't have come running to me. I can handle it. Just get some rest."  
  
Buffy watched him go into the elevator and ride up. She never felt completely safe until she was with him. She knew that he would always be there to protect her....to love her. She let out a sigh and started to unpack her suitcases.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Building a New Life  
  
by Kuma  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I never will. Wait, maybe if I become rich. Nevermind, I never will. The characters belong to Joss, Fox, etc. I own no one.  
  
Author's note: Doyle is still alive. Why? Because he's so lovable. Just pretend, pretend *really* hard, that everything that happened with Wesly was really Doyle. Hard, I know, because while Wesly was helpful, he was still a bit wussy. Okay, so all the parts that Wesly was being wussy, just pretend that Doyle did it heroicly. *Grin*  
  
  
  
  
"Is this real?" Buffy asked in a whisper. She was in a soft, warm bed.  
  
Angel gently touched her hand. "As real as it can be," he replied in his deep voice.  
  
She rolled over on her side and saw Angel laying beside her. "I thought I'd wake up and this would all be a dream."  
  
He moved his face closer to hers so that they were touching. "If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up." He lowered his head softly and kissed her lips. Her lips were soft and smooth, as if God had created them out of rose petals. At first the kiss started out slow, but soon it became filled with passion.  
  
"Angel," Buffy sighed out. It felt so good to kiss him.  
  
Angel kissed down her neck. His tongue followed the path of his lips. He slowly moved further down to the valley between her breasts.  
  
Her breathing was faster now. "Angel," she sighed once more. She looked down at him. When he looked back up at her, she saw a demon.  
  
* * *  
  
The Slayer sat up quickly. She gasped for breath. It felt so real, like it had happened before. And the demon....an Amarah demon.  
  
She looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost five. She had been asleep all afternoon. She was so exhausted from all of the events that happened in the past couple of days. Buffy decided she would take a shower and then get ready to go to the clinic. Dusk would be falling soon.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, Buffy, what brings you to LA? Demons, apocalypse, end of the world type genre?" Cordelia said. She wore tight black pants and a tank top. She stood by Angel's desk.  
  
Buffy smiled. "It's nice to see you, too, Cordelia...Doyle," she said sweetly. Doyle acknowledged her with a nod. "None of that. I'm just here on personal business."  
  
"Oh, personal business," the brunette replied. She nodded like she understood.  
  
"Buffy and I have things to take care of," Angel said.  
  
Buffy walked over to Angel by the door. She mouthed a thank you to him.  
  
"So, Buffy, when your 'personal business' is done, wanna get coffee or something?" Cordelia asked.  
  
The Slayer turned to face her. "Sure, that'd be great." She gave her a smile.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy came out of the room. Angel stood up from the chair that he was sitting on. "The doctor says we have to wait an hour before the test finalizes."  
  
"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Angel offered. He knew she hadn't eaten all day and maybe if he got her out of this place, it'd make the time go by faster for her.  
  
She nodded. "I'm starved."  
  
They left and went to a chinese restaurant.  
  
Angel pulled out Buffy's chair for her. He then proceeded to seat across from her.  
  
"What would you like?" Angel asked her as he peered over his own menu.  
  
"Umm..." she paused. "How about fried noodles, an egg roll, and a pepsi." She folded her menu and set it down on the side of the table. "I know this would be a little awkward and all, since you don't eat, but could you eat? I'd feel strange eating in front of you, let alone everyone in here."  
  
The vampire chuckled. "I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Thanks."  
  
The waitress approached them and asked them for their order. To Buffy's surprise, Angel ordered in Chinese.  
  
She stared at him with wide eyes. "I never knew you spoke Chinese."  
  
"I speak a lot of languages. When you've lived two hundred plus years, you tend to have a lot of time on your hands."  
  
Buffy smiled. She found out new things about him every time they met. "So, how have you been doing?"  
  
"I've been good. We saved some kids, people, and tried to help a man get out of a dangerous position." Angel shrugged. "Nothing really new, what about you?"  
  
The Slayer sat back in her chair. "We fought Adam. Adam was a creation of Professor Walsh. He wanted to destroy living things, like all demons do. Giles, Willow, and Xander did a spell which made me stronger to defeat him."  
  
"Professor Walsh. She taught?"  
  
"Let me fill you in on the scenario. Professor Walsh was really a top class professor in the secret organization under our school. It was called the Initiative. They have soldiers, kinda like military. Riley was a part of it, that's why those guys attacked you. They thought that you were just some vampire. They hunt down demons and evil and put chips in their heads to make them fluffy bunnies.  
  
"Spike has a chip in his head. He can't hurt anyone. He can't even act like he's going to hurt anyone. It's kinda funny actually. He can hurt demons though. We don't think any others with chips in their head have escaped.  
  
"Back to the Initiative. Professor Walsh created Adam. She caught demons and made him out of them. Arms of one demon, face of another. You get the drift. So, he was part demon, part human. And unbelievably strong.  
  
"So, I went to fight Adam while they performed the spell. Like I said, it made me more powerful than before. It made me have powers. It let me defeat Adam."  
  
Angel was in awe. "Sounds like you had it rough."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Afterwards we all tried relaxing. We watched some movies and when we fell asleep, the first Slayer tried killing us in our dreams. Kinda creepy if you ask me."  
  
The waitress came with their food. It amazed Angel how much such a tiny girl like Buffy could eat so much.  
  
After they had finished, Angel paid for their food and they drove back to the clinic.  
  
Buffy and Angel took a seat. Angel could see that she was a little nervous. He grabbed her hand with his and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She smiled at him.  
  
"Ms. Summers the doctor will see you now," the secretary said nicely.  
  
They got up and Buffy lead the way past the secretary back to the doctor's office. When they entered they saw the doctor sitting at his desk. They sat down in the seats in front of his desk.  
  
"Buffy you aren't pregnant," the doctor said. She could see the joy in Buffy's eyes.  
  
"But I was late two months. And the test?"  
  
"Skipping menstrual periods can be caused by stress. While the tests are only ninety-nine percent accurate. It could of misread or been effected by any medicines."  
  
Buffy smiled. "So you're positive I'm not pregnant?" she asked just to make sure.  
  
"One hundred percent positive."  
  
* * *  
  
Angel could see the happiness on Buffy's face as he drove back to his apartment. She was glowing with joy.  
  
"I'm so relieved. It's like all the pressure has been lifted off of my shoulders. Now I don't have to worry about telling my mom, Riley, or anyone else." Buffy said happily. "And I know you won't say it, but I know you're relieved, too."  
  
Angel smiled. She was right. He wouldn't say it. "So, now what are you going to do? Are you going to go back to Sunnydale now that your worrying's over?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him. A shy smile crossed her face. "I was hoping maybe I could still stay with you."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Buffy eyes grew wide. "Angel! Look out!" She said loudly.  
  
He heard Buffy shout the warning, but it was too late. He tried stooping the car, hoping that it would stop in time before the other car hit. The next thing the vampire heard was the crunch of the metal of the two cars bending and breaking as the other car hit his car on Buffy's side. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Building a New Life  
  
by Kuma  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I never will. Wait, maybe if I become rich. Nevermind, I never will. The characters belong to Joss, Fox, etc. I own no one.  
  
Author's note: Angel does do something in here that may seem un-Angel like, but you know what? It's MY story, so NAH!  
  
Feedback: It would be NICE, but you don't have to do it. I'm just saying it would be NICE. *Grin*  
  
  
  
Angel sat by Buffy's bed. Her room was plain, painted a greyish color, like the rest of the hospital. The flowers that he brought every day brightened up the room a bit.  
  
He clasped her tiny left hand in his two larger ones. He looked over her sleeping form. Her face was cut down the side and there was stitches on her right cheek where they had to perform surgery on her. Her left arm was broken, wrapped up in a light blue cast. Even though the cover hid her legs, he knew that she had to have surgery done on her right leg.  
  
He looked at her with watery eyes. "Please wake up," he whispered. She had been in coma for nine days. The doctors told him the longer she was in coma, the less likely it was for her to wake up. There was nothing they could do could save her. All they told him that he could do was to talk to her, pray for her.  
  
No one knew. He didn't call Willow, her mother, or even Giles. He knew if he did, he'd have to explain what she was doing there with him. He wasn't sure that she wanted anyone to find out.  
  
The vampire came here every night after he did a quick sweep of the town. He tried to take care of all of his business in the day, even though it was hard. He sat by her side every night, praying for her to wake up. Cordelia and Doyle even stopped by in the day when he couldn't.  
  
For the first time since he was alive, he went to church to pray for her. The nuns didn't appreciate it much that a vampire would dare enter in a sacred place. He ignored them and had the condolences of the Father. There, he prayed for her to get well.  
  
"Buffy, listen to me. I need...no I want you to wake up. You mean everything to me. You are my life," he whispered. Angel always said the same things to her night after night, hoping that some of it would get to her.  
  
He closed his eyes, holding back the tears. "When I met you for the first time, I had no clue what I was getting myself into," he told her. He opened his eyes, revealing his glossy brown eyes to her. "I was there to help you. Just help you. But I fell in love with you. I couldn't believe how much you trusted me before you knew what I was. I was a complete stranger and you took me into your home. You lied to your mother and even let me sleep in your room.  
  
"Even after you found out that I was a vampire, you still trusted me. Even though we agreed to go separate ways, I couldn't stay away from you. What guy wouldn't?" He smiled. "You're so perfect," he whispered.  
  
"I don't have to tell you how many times we fought together, side by side. We saved each other you know. Without you, I'd surely be dead. Now, I regret the day that I tried killing myself. I'm so thankful that the sun didn't rise and God let me stay here another day to be with you," Angel paused. A tear raced down his cheek. "I hope that God has the same sympathy on you and let you awaken. I need you. I know I didn't show it much before, but I still love you, Buffy. I will always love you and only you."  
  
He took a deep breath. More tears fell down his cheek and onto their hands. Dawn would be coming soon and he knew he had to leave.  
  
Angel bent over and place a gentle kiss on her lips. He stood up and wiped his face of his tears. "I love you," he whispered one more time before leaving.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel walked into his office. He had just come from a case down town. It seemed that an old abandoned building served as a house for demons. It was challenging, but he and Doyle handled it.  
  
Doyle went straight to the hospital while he went home. Angel knew Cordelia and Doyle would watch over Buffy when he couldn't.  
  
He saw the light on the answered machine. He pushed the play button and listened.  
  
"Angel, it's Cordelia. Get here as soon as possible," he could her her pause as Doyle mumbled something to her. "Buffy's awake."  
  
* * *  
  
He got to the hospital as soon as he could. Before he could enter Buffy's room, the doctors stopped him on their way out. "She has no apparent brain damage. And physically, everything seems well. However, she has memory loss. She does know her mother and father and who her friends are. However, we believe that anything past December she doesn't remember. The date she gave us was November twenty-seventh, nineteen ninety-nine. She may or may not gain her memory back."  
  
Angel nodded. That was the day that she came to visit him. Actually, to yell at him. He entered the room and was greeted with Buffy hugging him. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Cordelia smiled. "Doyle and I are just going to step outside for fresh air," she said as she pulled Doyle out of Buffy's room. The doctors had explained everything to them. She and Doyle had found out what Buffy did remember and didn't. Now, it was up to Angel to find out.  
  
Buffy kissed him. She was puzzled when Angel pulled her away. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What about Riley?" he asked. He didn't like the guy, but he still felt wrong kissing her.  
  
"Who's Riley?" She asked. She had no clue who she was talking about.  
  
"Riley is your boyfriend." He didn't like saying it.  
  
Buffy was confused. "I thought you were my boyfriend."  
  
"What exactly do you remember last, Buffy?" He asked. There was only one way to find out what she remembered last.  
  
Buffy sat on the bed. "Well, we were fighting the Amarah demon in the mine shaft. I'm guessing I blacked out."  
  
Angel was shocked. The oracles said that he would be the only one remembering that day.  
  
She got up and walked over to him. "What's wrong?"  
  
He shook his head and looked down at her. "What do you remember before that?"  
  
"Why do you need to know? You should know."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"We fought the Amarah demon in your office. We tried tracking it down and we split up. I was looking down at the beach and you came up to me in daylight and kissed me. Later, you explained to me that you fought the Amarah demon and it's blood mixed with yours. It made you human," she explained.  
  
Angel couldn't believe it. The oracles said she wouldn't remeber, but she did.  
  
"Angel, talk to me. You're so quiet," she pleaded. Buffy couldn't stand that Angel wasn't speaking.  
  
It hurt him to see that she was remembering a day that never happened. He wanted it to, but he had to give all that up to save her. To protect her.  
  
"It's okay now, Angel. I'm awake and I'm okay. Except for the stitches and the broken arm. But I'm fine. You know I'll heal fast. I can feel my arm healing already. It should be fine in a couple of weeks."  
  
Tears welled up in his eyes. She didn't know everything that happened. He was hurt that she cared for him and thought everything was fine. He grabbed her right hand. "Do you feel my hand Buffy?" he whispered softly.  
  
She looked at him with questioning eyes. "Your hand. It's cold." She shook her head. "But how?"  
  
"Buffy, that day never happened. What you just described to me never existed," Angel knew what he said made sense to him. It never existed in the real reality. He knew Buffy would take it as though he said it never happened at all.  
  
Now, her eyes were pooling with water. Everything was so perfect until now. Her dream of Angel becoming human had come true and here he was now, cold and denying that it had even happened. "Angel, it happened. I know it did. It felt so real," she choked on the word. A tear fell down her face and dropped on the floor. "I know it wasn't a dream. I know it wasn't. We even made love."  
  
"Buffy, how about when the doctors let you out of here, I'll explain everything to you, okay?"  
  
"Okay," she said softly. She knew what she was talking about. Angel made it seem like she was going crazy.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy stepped into Angel's apartment. Her eyes darted over ot the table that they had broken. Only it wasn't broken. She followed Angel to it and they sat down.  
  
"Buffy, what you remember didn't really happen in real life. It did happen, but I was only supposed to remember it. Not you."  
  
She had a blank look on her face. "I don't understand."  
  
Angel looked at her. "We defeated the Amarah demon in the salt mine. Afterwards, when we came back, I was going to the store. Instead, I went to go see the Oracles. They speak for The Powers That Be. They told me that you would die soon. So, I begged them to take my life and give you yours.  
  
"They agreed, but the only way that it could be achived was to set back time. Take back the day that happened and change it. I said yes. I came back after I walked around some. I wanted to kill time so I wouldn't have to tell you, so you wouldn't know. But I was weak and I caved in, just minutes before the day would reset.  
  
"I told you what I had done and you yelled at me for it. However, you told me that you'd never forget. But you did. Until now that is." Angel watched her motionless face as he took it all it.  
  
"If what you're saying is true, what made us not do the same thing? You know, for the day to repeat itself?" Buffy asked. She did believe him, but it was hard for her to.  
  
"They told me only I would remember. Only I could stop the day from happening again."  
  
Buffy understood. "So what you're saying is that what I remember didn't really happen, I mean it did, just not in real life?"  
  
Angel nodded. "I understand if you don't believe it. I wouldn't either." He cracked a smile.  
  
"I believe you," she said softly. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Building a New Life  
  
by Kuma  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I never will. Wait, maybe if I become rich. Nevermind, I never will. The characters belong to Joss, Fox, etc. I own no one.  
  
Author's note: Angel does do something in here that may seem un-Angel like, but you know what? It's MY story, so NAH!  
  
Feedback: It would be NICE, but you don't have to do it. I'm just saying it would be NICE. *Grin*  
  
  
  
Angel sat by Buffy's bed. Her room was plain, painted a greyish color, like the rest of the hospital. The flowers that he brought every day brightened up the room a bit.  
  
He clasped her tiny left hand in his two larger ones. He looked over her sleeping form. Her face was cut down the side and there was stitches on her right cheek where they had to perform surgery on her. Her left arm was broken, wrapped up in a light blue cast. Even though the cover hid her legs, he knew that she had to have surgery done on her right leg.  
  
He looked at her with watery eyes. "Please wake up," he whispered. She had been in coma for nine days. The doctors told him the longer she was in coma, the less likely it was for her to wake up. There was nothing they could do could save her. All they told him that he could do was to talk to her, pray for her.  
  
No one knew. He didn't call Willow, her mother, or even Giles. He knew if he did, he'd have to explain what she was doing there with him. He wasn't sure that she wanted anyone to find out.  
  
The vampire came here every night after he did a quick sweep of the town. He tried to take care of all of his business in the day, even though it was hard. He sat by her side every night, praying for her to wake up. Cordelia and Doyle even stopped by in the day when he couldn't.  
  
For the first time since he was alive, he went to church to pray for her. The nuns didn't appreciate it much that a vampire would dare enter in a sacred place. He ignored them and had the condolences of the Father. There, he prayed for her to get well.  
  
"Buffy, listen to me. I need...no I want you to wake up. You mean everything to me. You are my life," he whispered. Angel always said the same things to her night after night, hoping that some of it would get to her.  
  
He closed his eyes, holding back the tears. "When I met you for the first time, I had no clue what I was getting myself into," he told her. He opened his eyes, revealing his glossy brown eyes to her. "I was there to help you. Just help you. But I fell in love with you. I couldn't believe how much you trusted me before you knew what I was. I was a complete stranger and you took me into your home. You lied to your mother and even let me sleep in your room.  
  
"Even after you found out that I was a vampire, you still trusted me. Even though we agreed to go separate ways, I couldn't stay away from you. What guy wouldn't?" He smiled. "You're so perfect," he whispered.  
  
"I don't have to tell you how many times we fought together, side by side. We saved each other you know. Without you, I'd surely be dead. Now, I regret the day that I tried killing myself. I'm so thankful that the sun didn't rise and God let me stay here another day to be with you," Angel paused. A tear raced down his cheek. "I hope that God has the same sympathy on you and let you awaken. I need you. I know I didn't show it much before, but I still love you, Buffy. I will always love you and only you."  
  
He took a deep breath. More tears fell down his cheek and onto their hands. Dawn would be coming soon and he knew he had to leave.  
  
Angel bent over and place a gentle kiss on her lips. He stood up and wiped his face of his tears. "I love you," he whispered one more time before leaving.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel walked into his office. He had just come from a case down town. It seemed that an old abandoned building served as a house for demons. It was challenging, but he and Doyle handled it.  
  
Doyle went straight to the hospital while he went home. Angel knew Cordelia and Doyle would watch over Buffy when he couldn't.  
  
He saw the light on the answered machine. He pushed the play button and listened.  
  
"Angel, it's Cordelia. Get here as soon as possible," he could her her pause as Doyle mumbled something to her. "Buffy's awake."  
  
* * *  
  
He got to the hospital as soon as he could. Before he could enter Buffy's room, the doctors stopped him on their way out. "She has no apparent brain damage. And physically, everything seems well. However, she has memory loss. She does know her mother and father and who her friends are. However, we believe that anything past December she doesn't remember. The date she gave us was November twenty-seventh, nineteen ninety-nine. She may or may not gain her memory back."  
  
Angel nodded. That was the day that she came to visit him. Actually, to yell at him. He entered the room and was greeted with Buffy hugging him. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Cordelia smiled. "Doyle and I are just going to step outside for fresh air," she said as she pulled Doyle out of Buffy's room. The doctors had explained everything to them. She and Doyle had found out what Buffy did remember and didn't. Now, it was up to Angel to find out.  
  
Buffy kissed him. She was puzzled when Angel pulled her away. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What about Riley?" he asked. He didn't like the guy, but he still felt wrong kissing her.  
  
"Who's Riley?" She asked. She had no clue who she was talking about.  
  
"Riley is your boyfriend." He didn't like saying it.  
  
Buffy was confused. "I thought you were my boyfriend."  
  
"What exactly do you remember last, Buffy?" He asked. There was only one way to find out what she remembered last.  
  
Buffy sat on the bed. "Well, we were fighting the Amarah demon in the mine shaft. I'm guessing I blacked out."  
  
Angel was shocked. The oracles said that he would be the only one remembering that day.  
  
She got up and walked over to him. "What's wrong?"  
  
He shook his head and looked down at her. "What do you remember before that?"  
  
"Why do you need to know? You should know."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"We fought the Amarah demon in your office. We tried tracking it down and we split up. I was looking down at the beach and you came up to me in daylight and kissed me. Later, you explained to me that you fought the Amarah demon and it's blood mixed with yours. It made you human," she explained.  
  
Angel couldn't believe it. The oracles said she wouldn't remember, but she did.  
  
"Angel, talk to me. You're so quiet," she pleaded. Buffy couldn't stand that Angel wasn't speaking.  
  
It hurt him to see that she was remembering a day that never happened. He wanted it to, but he had to give all that up to save her. To protect her.  
  
"It's okay now, Angel. I'm awake and I'm okay. Except for the stitches and the broken arm. But I'm fine. You know I'll heal fast. I can feel my arm healing already. It should be fine in a couple of weeks."  
  
Tears welled up in his eyes. She didn't know everything that happened. He was hurt that she cared for him and thought everything was fine. He grabbed her right hand. "Do you feel my hand Buffy?" he whispered softly.  
  
She looked at him with questioning eyes. "Your hand. It's cold." She shook her head. "But how?"  
  
"Buffy, that day never happened. What you just described to me never existed," Angel knew what he said made sense to him. It never existed in the real reality. He knew Buffy would take it as though he said it never happened at all.  
  
Now, her eyes were pooling with water. Everything was so perfect until now. Her dream of Angel becoming human had come true and here he was now, cold and denying that it had even happened. "Angel, it happened. I know it did. It felt so real," she choked on the word. A tear fell down her face and dropped on the floor. "I know it wasn't a dream. I know it wasn't. We even made love."  
  
"Buffy, how about when the doctors let you out of here, I'll explain everything to you, okay?"  
  
"Okay," she said softly. She knew what she was talking about. Angel made it seem like she was going crazy.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy stepped into Angel's apartment. Her eyes darted over to the table that they had broken. Only it wasn't broken. She followed Angel to it and they sat down.  
  
"Buffy, what you remember didn't really happen in real life. It did happen, but I was only supposed to remember it. Not you."  
  
She had a blank look on her face. "I don't understand."  
  
Angel looked at her. "We defeated the Amarah demon in the salt mine. Afterwards, when we came back, I was going to the store. Instead, I went to go see the Oracles. They speak for The Powers That Be. They told me that you would die soon. So, I begged them to take my life and give you yours.  
  
"They agreed, but the only way that it could be achieved was to set back time. Take back the day that happened and change it. I said yes. I came back after I walked around some. I wanted to kill time so I wouldn't have to tell you, so you wouldn't know. But I was weak and I caved in, just minutes before the day would reset.  
  
"I told you what I had done and you yelled at me for it. However, you told me that you'd never forget. But you did. Until now that is." Angel watched her motionless face as he took it all it.  
  
"If what you're saying is true, what made us not do the same thing? You know, for the day to repeat itself?" Buffy asked. She did believe him, but it was hard for her to.  
  
"They told me only I would remember. Only I could stop the day from happening again."  
  
Buffy understood. "So what you're saying is that what I remember didn't really happen, I mean it did, just not in real life?"  
  
Angel nodded. "I understand if you don't believe it. I wouldn't either." He cracked a smile.  
  
"I believe you," she said softly. 


End file.
